


Everyday you are better

by littleduke



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Five didn't get trapped in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleduke/pseuds/littleduke
Summary: Vanya is cooking!?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Everyday you are better

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick 3 word prompt

She is cooking.

She is in the kitchen cooking.

She couldn't even cook! I mean this is Vanya we're talking about. Vanya who buys pre-cooked or frozen meals. The same Vanya who has burned every dish she has made since her first attempt.

Yet here she is, in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" I ask as I creep closer.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" She says, her words clipped, hands gesturing wildly.

"Cause I'm pretty sure we agreed no more cooking after you started a fire in the oven the last time." I've made it into the kitchen, now five feet from the stove. I try to look into the pot, but she moves her body in my line of sight.

"Its just stew," she says as she dumps a couple carrots in, " its mostly water. I don't think even I could burn water."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," I murmur as my arms snake around her waist, my chin on her shoulder.

We stay like that for a moment. Content in the silence broken only by her occasional stirring. Then I start to hum and swaying the both of us. Slowly at first, but it starts to build till I spin her around and we're dancing to a melody all our own.

"Five! I'm cooking," she whines, but there is a smile she is trying to fight and her body continues to move in time with mine.

The dance eventually slows till we're simply shifting from foot to foot.

"What is really bothering you?" I ask quietly with a kiss to her forehead and we stay like that. My cheek to her head, her head in the crook of my neck.

"I just felt so defeated earlier." A sigh and she burrows further. "Maybe dad was right. Maybe I'll never be good on the violin let alone make first chair."

Her voice has gone quiet and I know the tears she is attempting to hold back. I've spent many years drying those tears.

"Don't listen to your demons, V. Especially when they sound like Hargreeves." My arms shift around, one more tightly around her waist and the other brings my hand into her hair.

"I may not be an expert or even have an ear for this kind of thing, but I know that you are improving. That everyday you are better than the one before." I feel her body relax as the tension leaves.

"He was a bitter old man without a single kind bone in his body. Don't listen to him," I pull back and my hand travels till it cups her face. "Don't listen to him. You are an amazing violinist, an amazing person. I know. _I know_ you'll be first chair someday. And you'll rven do amazing things beyond just the violin."

Her tears slip free, but I know they contain no sorrow. Instead she smiles though them. Instead I kiss her through them.


End file.
